Corruption
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: Kai and his mates have finally found Aichi, and wake him up only to find him corrupted with hatred and anger. Will they ever be able to bring him back to normal? Kaichi. This is my season 4 plot story. Enjoy
1. Awakening

Kai and his mates were standing before a sleeping Aichi. There used to be a barrier blocking them from him which the Quatre Knights were upholding, but now they were defeated and the barrier was flimsy and shattered. Kai reached out his hand to gently shake Aichi awake.

"W...Wait..."

Kai glanced back to see Gaillard sprawled on the ground, injured from judgement.

"Don't wake Aichi.. If you don't let him rest..." He winced with pain "He'll be corrupted."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I won't listen to you people. We have come this far, and there's no way were backing down now."

"No..." Gaillard whimpered, but it was too late. Kai was already shaking Aichi awake. Aichi opened his eyes.

"Aichi!" Kai cried, and hugged him tightly. "Aichi! I missed you! We finally met each other again!"

The others, Miwa, Naoki, and Kamui were going to join him, but they paused to stare as Aichi shoved Kai off of him."

"Onii-San?" Kamui asked quietly, with tears in his eyes. "Aren't you going to be happy about us rescuing you?" He widened his eyes at Aichi as he lifted his head to show his eyes burning with cold hatred.

"What are you all doing here?" Aichi snarled. "Why are you trying to save me, and why do you think I would be happy about being saved by the people I absolutely _hate_?!"

They all widened his eyes at this.

"Aichi?!" Kai whimpered.

* * *

**Welp, that's chapter one! Please put what deck Aichi should use in the reviews, because my head is empty. Further chapters in the future! **


	2. Confusion

**Second Chapter! I can't wait to see how this turns out and I'm the one writing it :D**

** -AbnormalWriter**

* * *

"Aichi?!" Kai whimpered, with fear that he lost his friend once again.

Aichi glared at him. "Why have you come to rescue me?"

No answer.

"Answer me!" He roared.

"Because we're you're friend?" Miwa said quietly, forcing a sheepish smile.

"Friend? I think you got the wrong person. Why don't you go rescue a little kitty from a tree instead?" He swept his icy gaze over all of the mates, who were nervously wondering what was going on.

"But Aichi, don't you remember all the experiences you had? All you friends?" He asked pleadingly.

Aichi gave him a disgusted look, which told Kai his reply without moving his lips. Kai glanced at Gaillard, who was now leaning against a broken pillar.

"Told you." He muttered. He glanced at Aichi, who looked like he could explode with rage at any moment.

_If looks could kill._

Kai glanced back at Aichi. He missed the old Aichi, who had a soothing gaze and always made Kai smile. He might have even loved Aichi back then. But this Aichi was different. This Aichi was very similar to the Psyqualia Aichi, who shared the same cold gaze and menacing tone.

_Is this all my fault?_

Kai felt his throat get lumpy and his eyes moist with tears. He fought them back, and gazed up at Aichi's ocean blue eyes, who met his gaze.

"Aichi, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I caused you to be corrupted once again."

"Oh?" Aichi's gaze softened a bit, and Kai almost thought he got the old Aichi back again. But his eyes quickly hardened and Kai's spark of hope faded. Then Kai made a decision.

He decided he wouldn't lose his friend again, the way he did in reverse, except this time it was the other way around.

_I won't ever let this happen!_

Kai blinked away tears and stood up, taking out his deck. "Fight me Aichi. I will bring you back to the person you were before!"

Aichi laughed. It was a slow, evil, cold laugh, not like the warm laugh the old Aichi had. Then he took out his deck as well.

"Well, one thing is for sure. You will be crushed by me." Then he paused and closed his eyes. "Shining mirrors, show him and crush his soul! _Shining mirror imprisonment!"_

Almost immediately, shining mirrors appeared and surrounded them and the mates. They kept spinning but that shining glow was gone.

_Just like Aichi's glow._

Two floating mirrors went in front of them, rotated, and then formed into a table. Both of them set up, and flipped over the card in the vanguard circle.

"Stand up"

"The"

"Vanguard!"


	3. Interruption

They flipped over their starting vanguards.

"Heroic Spirit seeker, Mark!"

"Crippled Corrupted Warrior!"

"What the?!" Kai gasped "I've never seen that clan before!"

"Yes, this is the first time you have all seen this clan, a clan I have created with my own hands. This clan is called the Corrupted. It's the clan I will defeat _you _with!" Aichi said, almost manically.

"Tch! This won't stop me from getting my mate back! Ride! Connecting joint root seeker, Hasbasado!"

"Ride! Dark Corrupted Dragon! Call!"

Nobody noticed, but a dark figure was watching this whole time, except for Misaki, who noticed it just now. She glanced from the figure, and then at the black hairtie around her wrist. _Could it be?! Kourin? What is she doing here, out of all places?! _The shadow paused, and seemed to look at Misaki and put a finger to its mouth. Misaki diverted her attention back to the fight, where they both had 4 damage, and Kai was giving a small speech.

"Remember, Aichi Sendou! Remember all of your experiences, your pain, your joy, your sadness!" Kai cried, shaking with emotion.

"Experiences...?"Aichi seemed to pause, and for a brief moment he looked sad, but shook his head. "What experiences do I enjoy with you people?! I hate you people! _With all of my heart!_" he screeched. "Stand and draw!" He drew a card, and then gave Kai a crazed smile, who stared back, horrified at what Aichi had just said.

"Rise from the abyss of hell and raise your head once more! Crossbreak ride! Corrupted hell abyssal dragon!" Aichi cackled. "I finally get a good chance to crush you! In the past, I was against you, but I didn't crush you, destroy you, _smash you to pieces!_" Aichi's eyes widdened with anguish. "But now's my chance!" Aichi cackled again, this time more maniacally.

"Aichi!" A mysterious but familiar voice cried.

* * *

**There you have it! The third chapter of this fanfiction! Please support me for later chapters! I look forward to finishing this! Until then!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	4. Confession

"Kourin!?" Aichi and Misaki exclaimed in unison, and everyone stared at her in shock.

Kai's head was swimming. _I'm gonna faint from all this confusion, _He thought.

Aichi looked utterly confused, eyes clouded with mixed emotions. He was shaking, and his eyes grew watery. "W-what are you doing... Here?" He stammered. When Kourin didn't respond, Aichi looked questiongly at the Quatre Knights.

"She came to us one day, saying she wanted to be with you. We knew her feelings for you, so we allowed her in. We did not tell you, because you were in a deep sleep." Neve explained.

"We are sorry for not notifying you." Sera quickly added.

Aichi did not reply, just stood there, completely dazed. He brought his attention back to Kourin.

Kourin was in a dress with the same scheme of clothes Aichi was wearing. Kai had to admit, she looked like an empress. Her hair was down, and Misaki glanced down at the hair tie on her wrist.

"Aichi! Please stop! This isn't you! I know you! You're kind and strong, not some sort of crazed emperor! I love you Aichi! I'll admit it! I loved the sweet gentle Aichi! Please, become that person again!" She screeched, eyes watery with tears. Kai narrowed his eyes at this. _Aichi is Mine!_ He thought, shooting a venomous glance at Kourin.

"Kourin!" Misaki cried. "I have something to confess too! I love you too! I was jealous of your little bond with Aichi! I love you Kourin, why can't you be with me?!" She cried, also crying.

Everyone looked completely bewildered, especially Kourin.

"You... Really love me?" Kourin whispered, face red from crying.

"Yes." Misaki confirmed croakily.

The two girls kissed passionately, and everyone stared.

Kai figured that this would be the best time to confess his feelings to Aichi as well. He look a deep breath.

_Here goes,_ Kai thought darkly.

"I love you, Aichi!"

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was more interesting than I thought it would be! I mean... Wow. I didn't mean to add yuri, but oh well. Please support me with this story! **

**-AbnormalWriter**


	5. Pain

"What?!" Aichi gaped at Kai, utterly shocked.

"Kai, are you crazy?!" Miwa shouted.

Kai sighed. What was was done. He looked at Aichi, who avoided his gaze.

"Wha... I... Wha?" Aichi looked very lost, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Kai sighed. "Imagine it, Aichi. All the things we've done for you!"

They were transported to an image, showing the time when they first fought the Quatre knights, when they were screaming at them that they swore to find Aichi, and trying their best to improve. Aichi stared at those images silently.

"Don't you see Aichi, all we've done for you? Were always there for you. _I'm_ always there for you. Go back to your old self, Aichi." Kai said in a firm voice.

"Kai..." Aichi was now crying, and he went over and hugged him. "I love you too."

Kai could feel himself smile. There he was, the Aichi he always loved, adored, and admired. They stood there hugging for a while, and Kai could feel his vest getting wet with tears.

"Just kidding!" Kai widened his eyes as he felt a sword go through his heart.

* * *

Aichi let go of Kai, as Kai clenched his chest in pain. He looked up through blurred vision, and saw Aichi standing there, in a back robe, sword in hand.

"Why?!" Kai shouted.

"Because I never loved you, Kai. I never did. I never will." He smirked, which turned into cackling. "I can't believe you fell for it, Kai. Now, allow me to introduce my new avatar. Corrupted emperor! He rules all, and destroys all. Just like how I destroyed your heart." He glared down coldly at Kai, who was wincing in pain. Aichi laughed again.

The image faded, and Kai and Aichi were back in the present, mirrors spinning around them. Aichi grinned maniacally.

"Now, I shall continue to crush you!" Aichi cackled.

* * *

**Suspense! O_O**

**...**

**That is all.**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	6. Legend

"Break ride skill! Counterblast! Your vanguard cannot perform a twin drive check on your next turn!" Aichi announced, eyes widening maniacally.

"What?!" Kai glanced down at his vanguard. "I can't perform a drive check?"

"Yes. Very good. Repeating will help you remember. You seem to learn fast for an idiot." Aichi hissed, giving him a ghastly smile. "It's just like in hell. You can struggle, but you don't have any power."

"Damn!" Kai swore out loud. _The only way I'm going to win this is drawing the card that came to me in my dream!_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Kai opened his eyes, and found himself facing Aichi. He was glaring at him coldly, like in the present.

"You cannot perform a twin drive check." He smirked cooly. "How will you win?"

Kai grit his teeth. _How will I win?_

Then he saw a bright light, and a card rose from the ground. Kai picked it up. It was too bright to see, but he could make out the shape of a dragon.

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

"For that, Hell abyss gets 10000 power! Extra Critical!" Aichi cackled, eyes practically dinner plates. "Also, Cross Ride skill activate! 10000 power! That's 31000 power!" Aichi looked at the damage zone. "Call! Dark corrupted dwarf boosts, Corrupted a Angel attacks!"

"No guard. Drive check. No trigger." Kai placed the fifth card in the damage zone.

"Corrupted Wolf Man boosts. Hell Abyss attacks!"

"Perfect guard!" Kai put a card in the drop zone. "By sacrificing a card, I can nullify your attack!"

"I know what it does." Aichi hissed. "Twin drive. First. Second. Draw trigger! I give the power to Dark Corrupted emperor, and Draw." Aichi drew a card. "Emperor attacks!"

"Guard!" Kai put the last of his hand in the guardian zone.

"Turn end." Aichi muttered.

_I have to end it here. It's now or never. "_Stand and draw!" Kai smiled. It was the card in his dream.

"Whats so funny?!" Aichi snapped, annoyed.

Kai raised the card up. "Great Legend, with light brighter than the sun! Universal Soar! CrossBreak ride! Seeker, Shining Star Dragon, THE LEGEND!" A dragon rose, with humongous wings, and glossy white armor, but a blueish gray face. It's yellow eyes shone wisely. Aichi covered his face from the light.

"Holy dragon, live up to your name, and shine once more. Ultamite Break!" Kai shouted, and the legend roared. "Every time the vanguard or rearguard attacks, a rearguard retires, and my vanguard gets 5000 power!"

"What?!" Aichi widened his eyes in terror. He glanced down at his hand. There were only 3 cards, and he only had one intercept unit.

"Seek the mate!" Kai said, and a card flew out of the deck. "Blaster Blade seeker!"

A white warrior rose at the great dragon's side. "Blaster blade..." Aichi murmured, eyes softening with affection.

"Watch, Aichi. I'm going to end it here!"

* * *

**Wow, this was quite a long chapter. Conclusion coming in 1-2 chapters! The end is near!**

**SIDE NOTE:**

**I know the cards I made May seem very OP and broken, but I tried my best. Right?**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	7. End

"Call!" Kai called out. "Valrod attacks!"

"Perfect guard!"

"Sing saver dragon attacks!"

"Guard! Intercept!"

"This is it. Legion, open his eyes!"

Aichi's eyes softened. "No guard."

"Damage check. Critical trigger. All effects to Legion!"

Kai watched as the sixth damage fell into Aichi's damage zone. Aichi smiled.

"Aichi! Your back!" Kai cried happily, and ran over to hug him.

"Don't come near!" Aichi shouted, making Kai stop in his tracks. Kai gave him a puzzled look. "It's time for my judgement. The judgement of my actions." Aichi murmured.

"What?" Kai watched, bewildered, as the mirrors shone once again and sent beams of light through Aichi. Kai widened his eyes.

"No, Aichi!" He screamed, running over to his injured friend. The other frank up as well. The mirrors that enclosed and spun around them shattered.

"Aichi! Wake up!" Kai screeched, shaking an unmoving boy violently. "Wake up!"

"I'm fine Kai." He murmured. Kai breathed in a sigh of relief, which was quickly cut short by a kiss. Kai widened his eyes in surprise, then returned it moments later.

They parted the kiss for the much needed oxygen. "Thank you for bringing me back to normal." Aichi murmured. "Thank you for everything."

"What?"

"Thank you for the laughs, the cries, the pain, the love, the joy."

"Aichi, what do you mean?"

"I'm really happy to have met you."

"Aichi? Aichi, what do you mean? Aichi!" Kai shouted, but it was too late.

Aichi had died.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad ending, but to be fair, not all stories end happily. Nonetheless, thank you for all the support! I love you all! *Gives everyone a cookie***

**Look forward to the ending if Protection, and the continuation of my story, Chess.**

**-AbnormalWriter**


End file.
